while the city sleeps
by whatevermang
Summary: this is how bella an edwards life trying to find eacher again and what does alice see in the futor for bella and edward.? just give it a try ppl
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

be nice to Me this is my first story and yeah so b nice plz thanks xoxo

BTW on mypage i wil have th picturs of the peope in my story and what they look like and yah

* * *

A bella and edward story

My name is Bella swan I'm forever 18 and you wonder why, well it easy I'm a vampire changed by some crazy red head bitch. Well i used to be human in-love but that was my downfall he was a vampire just like her i guess you could say that im a danger magnet but i don't mind couse it true. But this isn't all about me this is how my life is now with my new coven and my old one.

"EMMI" elxa Screamed Storming down the stairs in a black bath rode "stop with your bloody yelling and shut up" Emmi snapped running her fingers though her long black and pink hair her blood red eyes glaring into elxas golden eyes "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" a males voice yelled from top of the stairs both girls faces shoot up up who yelled "WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN OWEN" they said then the shit hit the fan.

As you can see my new coven inst the the smartest vampires you can meet but there my new family, well theres elxa the short one Whit blue white and black hair then theres Emmi whit the pink and black hair then last but not least Owen the black haired emoesh looking one... but that's not the point that these are probably the most emo vampires you can meet.

I'm forever grateful for them for saving me in my change and helping me not going crazy like most new Born's are if it wasn't for them i wound have had my skiny as burned by the Voltaire and your probably wondering how I'm a vampire wheres the Cullen's? well after they left ME for the second time i went and try to find them but on the way guess who was there Victoria yes so now I'm a vampire living whit these three.

I and elxa don't drink human blood but Owen and Emmi do and it wired course you would think we would if they did but it are choice not there.What are they're powers you ask well Emmi's is to control anyone around her, elxas is to stop time, Owens is to walk though things and well mine is to . well i don't really know we haven't found out yet i guess maybe cuz I'm a new Bron and only a few years old. well back t the story

"I DON'T CARE WHO PUT WHO'S SHOES INTO THE FIRE JUT SHUT UP" Owen yelled pulling an angry elxa off of a stunned Emmi "own let hm fight it out it the only way they'll shup up" i said leaning on the door frame "BELLS" elxa yelled pushing Owen off of her and running at me for a hug "Hey elxa" i said returning the hug "when did you get back" she said into my neck "just before you ans Emmi started to yell" i said giggling "are your not gonna leave us when you find them right bella?" she asked me in voice that brock my heart in two "no elxa i wont ever leave you" i said in a brocken voice

LATER THAT NIGTH

_are your not gonna leave us when you find them right bella_

why cant i stop thinking about what she said i don't even know why i even care shes a 200 year old vampire in a 15 year old body why dos it hurt so much, Emmi and Owen know why i want to leave so bad but why cant elxa see that i need my other family but maybe they dont need me i started to cry tearless sob when i felt some arms rap them self's around my waist, turning around to see Emmi red eyes looking at me whit sadness and pity "bells this is about what elxa said about you not leave isn't it" all i could do was nod and cry more tearless tears as i huged her dear life.

all i ever wanted was to be a vampire and be whit him but hen he left me again i was broken and ow here i am sobbing and hugging my new sister hoping that this is where i should be and not whit them.the ones who killed the human Isabella swan.

* * *

AHHH plz be nice i kno its bad

but R&R plz be nice


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Edwards pov.

i dont even know why im still alive alice cant bella anymor in visons anymore and i tihnk she maybe dead but esme tells us she knows bella alive but where all just wishfull thinking but maybe she is still alive and kicking. the town im in is sorta like forks small rainy never much sun and the smells of vamipers . wait vamipers how? wher the only ones here well maybe i should so tell the famliy about this, as i puched the ran taptill down to the foor flying down the high way going home.

"can every one come down stairs" i said then seconds later the whole famliy was in the living room waiting for what i had to say"what is it eddy" emmet asked putting his huge arm aroud rosealie "i can smell mor vampires here and its every storng" "oh" carlisle said "i must of fergot to tel every one that theres coven here and they have just added someone ive meet the male that lives there today where going there tonigth after dark" he added "o what your saying is that theres one more coven of vamipers here wont that make poeple wonder about us even more?" alice asked looking at me worryed " maybe but no it to small her so people wont know for a while now go get ready where leavein in an hour " he added.

As i walked up th stairs to my room "edward can you come here for a moment" esme asked from the bottem of th stairs"sure" was al i said was i followed her out the door into the back yard "edward im worryed aobut you" she said puting her hand on my sholder "dont be" i said in almost a whisper "edward we all miss bella but what your doing it not good for you, you never talk and you barly hunt" i know she was mening good but i didnt care i took her hand out my sholder and walked into the house, and whent to the piano and played th only ong that made me feel alive

_bellas lullaby_

Bellas pov.

"YOU DID WHAT" i yelled at owen as he was playing helo 3 "i meet a new coven and told thm to come here i wanted someone to talked to other then bloody girls for once and maybe its a good thing i did do it cuz we need some other vampiers around, so plz bells lighten up" he said turning the game off and walking up the stairs to hims room "whatever" as i walkd down the hall to my room to take a much needed shower for what was gonna happen in few short hours.

the water felt so good just beating down on my cold dead body, i garbed my stairberry shampoo pouring a good bug blob into my hands and washing my hair.

FEW SHORT HOURS LATER.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

there i can hear it the door open as i walked outta my room "hello nice to see you again" i heared that fagget owen say" yes and it nice to see you to" no it cant be as i open my eyes there they where

the cullens

so theres the second chapter r and r

BE NICE


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Edward prov.

I cant believe it shes alive. standing there right in front of me why cant i do anything my body wont move from where am standing, Ive never seen her so stunned in her life th look in her eyes started to scare me all i wanted to do was take her into my arms and tell her how much i was sorry for leaving and tell her every thing was gonna be alright but my body still wound not move from out side the door i can see Alice running into Bella dye sobbing and hearing her tell how much she missed her and wanted to never leave the way we did.

"Edward snap out of it" i heard Emmet say grading my shoulder and shacking me a little.

Bella prov.

I had to get out of here and fast all I ever wanted was to be with them but now it all different am scared and I don't know what to do, so I did the only thing I can I ran "BELLA" I heard Emmi and Elxa yell after me as I fled out the back door, as the trees past me in brown and greens I knew Emmi and Elxa had come after me I could smell them closing in on me and fast.

"GET OFF ME" I yelled as I got pinned to the forest floor by Emmi "stop with this Bella what has got into you" she said with venom dripping from her voice "Ive have never seen you do that and I don't ever want to" she pulled my hair so I was facing her and Elxa "who are they and why did you do that huh?" was all sh said a she drop me waiting for an answer, and I gave her one

Edward prov.

She gone again. Why did I do some thing am so fucking retarded "i am so sorry I don't what got into her "i heard the one named Owen say her was something that I didn't like bout him and I knew he didn't like me to as the way he looked at me, as I saw the two other girls walk back in form the back door I knew they where ready to kill by th look in there midnight black eyes.

"get out" elxa said voice dipping with angry and hate "ELXA" Owen yelled " thats know why to treat people" "I DONT CARE I WANT THEM OUT OF HAER NOW AND SO DOS BELLA" my eyes where wide as soon as I heard that _does she really hate us that much? _

I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran out the same door as Bella didn't only a while ago, there was so much green and drown as I ran from tree to tree, as soon I stopped there was **B**ella sitting under a large oak tree looking at the moon.

As I walked closer to her she turned and looked at me whit broken eyes.


	4. AUTHORS NOTES

Hey guys, guess what? This story wasn't really going anywhere so I've decided that it shall be dormant for a month or two. I have a friend who is "beta-ing" my stuff.. you could say. Her pen name is Lactose, and she writes pretty good stuff. Anyways, I will be making a new story.. though I haven't decided what to call it yet. Yes, I do have some gears going as to a plot and I promise that it shall be properly edited and everything.. thanks to my amazing friend Lactose. Again, check out her stuff... it's good. Thanks for reading this, and I'll let you know when I get my new story up.

Sincerly yours,  
whatevermang.


End file.
